Journals
by Osanagokorochi
Summary: We've all heard the story of the Avatar. Here is that same story in their own words. Take a look at the inner thoughts of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and all your favorite Avatar characters!
1. The Boy in the Iceburg Part I

Author's Note: Looks like I'm taking up another project. Silly me, eh? Sorry about the discontinuation and the other unfinished work--two out of two complete; that's not too bad, right?--but I've really got to play with me newest obsession; Avatar: The Last Airbender. Not only is it the greatest American Anime ever made, but it is one of the most compelling, well-thought-out, well-animated series with the most interesting, lovable, obesessable characters I've ever come across.

Sure, I've got my own threories, ships and plotbunnies that I'd love to play with, but that is not the purpose of this composition. This was written with the sole purpose of figuring out the inner workings of all of my favorite characters so that I could learn how to write them better before I attempt any real fanfiction.

Let me know how I'm doing, won't you?

--Koru

PS: I disclaim everything. Avatar and his affiliates are not mine. Like a couple million writers out there, though, I wish they were.

* * *

Book I: Water—Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceburg

**Katara**

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. A time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred years have past, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope.

I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

* * *

Sokka agreed to take me fishing today. It took some doing, but it's been a while since I was able to practice my waterbending in open ocean, I had to try. I think he's still mad at me for accidentally freezing his boomerang to his back last week. I still haven't gotten the hang of waterbending yet, but it's all the more reason to get out into open water to practice. Sokka goes out so often, I thought he wouldn't mind.

He's always reminding me about the first time I asked to go out with him; after I found out that I could waterbend. It was really amazing! I did what Gran Gran told me to—I pretended I was the water, and that I wanted to move the way I wanted it to. And it worked! I made this big wave! But I accidentally tipped the canoe over and Sokka fell in the water. I managed to hop off onto an ice drift. He's never let me live it down.

I'm really glad he let me come with him this time. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have ever discovered something truly amazing—an airbender! A real, live, airbender! And he had this huge beast with him! He called it a flying bison, but Sokka doesn't think it can fly. The airbender—his name is Aang—said that his bison was just tired. I believe him. I'll be it really can fly!

After finding an airbender trapped in a giant iceburg, I'll believe anything!

* * *

**Sokka**

I can't believe her!

I knew it was a bad idea to let her come with me! Not only did I not catch any fish, but my boat got crushed! That's the second one she's sunk since she got those magic powers of hers.

Oh, wait—it's not 'magic' it's an _ancient art, unique to our culture_.

I swear, ever since she told Gran Gran she could make little pools of water out of ice cubes, that's all she's ever talked about. It's 'waterbender this', and 'waterbending that', 'I'm a waterbender and just as important to the tribe as a warrior.'

What's she going to do if the fire nation attacks? Throw puddles at them? The worst she could do is soak them—maybe those hotheads will get so cold they have to run back to their ships for blankets! I tell you, wet clothes and arctic air to _not_ mix. You'd think she'd be better at washing clothes with all the water she gets on mine!

She's not very good at cooking, either. Or sewing, or cleaning. Mom didn't ever get a chance to show her the best way to do it, I guess. And all she ever talks about with Gran Gran now is waterbending. How does she ever expect to find a husband that way? She'll be old enough to marry in two years! Doesn't she think about her future at all?

I thought if I showed her how much work it took to go out and catch fish, she'd realize that I do a lot more work for the tribe than she gives me credit for.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I should have left her back at the tribe—Jenai and Ruka were learning how to make stewed sea-prunes from Gran Gran. But no; being the loving older brother, I let her tag along.

Now look where we are! Short one boat, and heavy one kid and his big, furry snot-monster.

I mean, this kid comes out of an _iceburg_! That came up out _from under the water_! With some _glowing kid_ inside! I, of course, try to exercise a little caution. But as soon as she sees that there's someone in there, what does my sister do? She grabs my club and just starts hacking away! She wasn't even doing it right!

So, of course the thing has to explode, sending this impossibly huge beam of light up into the sky, probably signaling every Fire Navy ship for miles around! And Katara doesn't even care! This glowing kid climbs out of the ice crater, and all she can think about is catching him before he hits the snow. She doesn't even know this kid! He could have been dangerous!

Why doesn't she ever listen to me? I mean, it's nice that she makes friends easily, I guess, but does she have to befriend every living thing in the south pole? Even little kids who pop out of the ice? I swear, my sister is just crazy.

* * *

**Zuko**

I'm not crazy.

I've heard the men on board. They think I don't listen; that I'm too busy looking for someone who doesn't exist to overhear their little jokes—maybe that I'm deaf in my scarred ear—but I hear them.

This may be the twenty-eighth sign we've followed in search of the Avatar, but I don't care. If I'm going to find him, I can't afford to dismiss any indication of his presence. This new light must have come from an source of power, and it's the best lead we've had in three months. I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers just because Uncle has lost faith in the search. I'm beginning to doubt he had any in the first place.

It doesn't matter. My attention remains on our new course. My search may at last be nearing its end, so that I might finally end this nightmare and return home with my honor.

* * *

**Aang**

I had a nightmare about a storm.

Me and Appa were flying over water, but the wind and rain were so strong. Appa got tired and we fell in the water. I could feel my body start to freeze up, Appa's reigns sliding out of my hands. Then something deep inside me seemed to take control. It was a source of light and heat, but I could only feel it at the core of my arms, legs and body. The rest of me, I knew, was still freezing.

The light called the water around me and Appa and everything slowed down, got colder. My heart was beating so fast, but as the water around me slowed down, my heart did too. It got colder and colder, and slower and slower until everything stopped.

When I woke up, there was a girl holding me. Her mittens were soft and fuzzy. They reminded me of the pair I had when I came to the South Pole and went penguin sledding with Umi and Laza. It seemed like a great idea after a nap, so I asked her if she wanted to go. She said yes! Isn't that great? I can show her this new move I've been working on since I last visited the South Pole—I can use airbending to make the penguin go faster!

Now I just have to get her and her brother back to their tribe, and we can go find some penguins!

* * *

AN: Any kind of commentary is welcome. Have your own Avatar theories, plot ideas or predictions? I love hearing them, since I have so many of my own! Letting me know if you think these 'Journals' are correct, though, would also be appreciated!


	2. The Boy in the Iceburg Part II

Author's Note: Considering how much effort it takes me to write these things, it's likely I'll be updating pretty recently.

That's good news for whoever's actually reading this, I suppose. For the rest of you...well, it wouldn't matter, seeing as you're not reading, wouldn't it? XP

* * *

Book I: Water—Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceburg—Part 2

**Katara **

When Aang told us that he was an airbender, I was too surprised to really think about what it might mean. But when we were riding on Appa—that's the name of his flying bison—back to the village, I realized that, as an airbender, he might have some idea where the Avatar is!

He told me that he didn't know the Avatar, but I can't help but feel he isn't telling me something. There has to be—he's the only connection I have to the legend, and I'm not giving up hope.

When we arrived back at the tribe, he was asleep. I decided not to wake him, and got Sokka to help me carry him to his tent. I had to promise him I wouldn't do any waterbending around him for a week, but I know he wouldn't have just left Aang out in the cold. Even if he is pig-headed, self-centered and a sexist, he's got a soft heart. He just doesn't get to show it all the time.

When I put Aang under the blankets, I got a good look at those weird arrow tattoos he has all over him and it made me think of something Gran Gran told me once, but I couldn't remember what it was. I'll ask her later.

* * *

**Zuko**

I'm not going to ask again.

Uncle has had me drilling his basic sequences for the past few days. It started out fine—I advanced through four sets in the same number of days—but at the fifth set, just when I thought I had it, Uncle insisted that I try again.

It took me two and a half days to master that set—or so my Uncle claimed. I had it! Ever muscle, every limb, every stance was perfect! But he kept telling me that my body didn't use the movement correctly.

How does he know anything about my body? I was the one feeling the burn of the muscles I used; as well as the discomfort of disuse that I didn't. He just sat there and played his games, drank his tea, ate whatever the cook gave him!

He doesn't understand. He doesn't seem to realize what I'm up against—the Avatar will have a century of training over me, as well as all four elements at his command. If I intend to capture him, I will need every skill I can aquire before we reach him, and my Uncle is the only one who can teach me.

That old man doesn't see his place in my plans—doesn't know how important it is that I capture the Avatar, or he would stop holding me back.

Sometimes I wonder if he is just here because Chef Goji is the ship's cook.

* * *

**Sokka**

The smell of fish stew cooking was almost more than I could stand.

Katara asked me to watch her boyfriend for her while she went and got everyone together so they could meet him. So, of course I was going to keep my post no matter what—that's what a warrior does. Even if my stomach felt like caving in.

I was sharpening my boomerang to take my mind off of food, but there is very little you can do to block out the smell of hot fish meat and yellow seaweed. Especially when it's been stewing for three days….

I wonder if Katara knows that stewing makes meat taste better? I mean, I know Gran Gran has told her before, but did she remember? She doesn't pay attention to stuff like that. I know she could remember if she just paid attention—she remembers all those stories and old legends that Gran Gran used to tell us when we were kids. There was a time when she could name off the name of every Avatar incarnation spanning back seven generations. Dad was really proud of her. She was just trying to show me up because I had finally learned how to throw a boomerang right, and Dad was paying more attention to me.

I wonder when Katara is ever going to grow out of this Avatar thing. I mean, she'd be great at cooking and sewing and other useful things if she only put her mind to it. Instead, she's off with that iceburg kid, probably playing with the penguins. She thinks I didn't see her sneak off with that fish.

Sometimes I wish Mom were still here. She'd know what to do about Katara. I mean, I know what's best for her, but she won't listen to me. She'd listen if Mom told her. Told her that she needs to work more on her woman's skills, stop coming on fishing trips with me, stop playing with magic, stop bringing in stray kids who come out of icebergs….

* * *

Aang

I've been in an iceberg for a hundred years?

I couldn't believe her at first, but she made a good point—I don't think a war with the Fire Nation could have been going on without me noticing. I've got friends in the Fire Nation!

Then again, maybe this is all some big misunderstanding. Like the monks telling me that I was the Avatar. Aren't they supposed to tell you that when you're 16? I'm only 12! They couldn't be right.

But then, how did I survive in the ice? Katara said she and her brother found me in that ball of ice. If I wasn't the Avatar, could I have done that?

The world is a really confusing place right now. Probably better to stick with just the South Pole—at least I know I've got a friend here.

* * *

AN: Does the time spacing in this thing bother anyone? I've just decided to choose different moments in time to take these snippets from. It's chronological, at least--right? But does anyone think I should make them so that they each reflect the thoughts of the characters after the episode is finished?


	3. The Avatar Returns

Author's Note: I really have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I was planning on using finals and moving as an excuse, but I happen to have had this written about two days ago. Not sure why it was just letting it sit there unposted. Maybe I thought something was wrong with it and was going to fix it? If that's the case--let me know if you see something out of place, so I can correct it, won't you?

* * *

Book I: Water—Chapter Two: The Avatar Returns

Sokka

I knew from the moment I saw the flare.

It was that airbender kid's fault—I was sure of it. He dragged Katara into that old Fire Navy ship and signaled the others. Gran Gran and the rest of the tribe agreed with me.

I was glad to see Katara walking over that hill—glad to see that she was okay—but the kid had to go. That was the second time he'd thrown up a sign for the Fire Nation, and for the first time since Mom's death, the firebenders would come to our village.

They would be ruthless—taking what they wanted and destroying what they didn't. Total annihilation is any firebender's goal.

I wasn't going to let that happen.

I knew from the moment I saw the flare that it was my time—time to prove myself as the last Water Tribe Warrior in the South Pole.

Time to keep my promise to Dad—I would protect Katara and our tribe, even if it cost me my life.

Aang

He just wants to protect his home.

That was a good excuse. I mean, I didn't really do anything to hurt them, but I did send out that flare, and get Katara caught in a booby trap. But I rescued her, too! Didn't that count for anything?

I was sad that I probably wouldn't be able to see her again. She'd seemed nice. But it was about time I got home anyway—Gyatso would be really mad when he found out where I'd been.

I'm kinda glad Appa wouldn't fly, because if I wasn't waiting for him to rest up, I wouldn't have seen the Fire Navy ship. Remembering what Katara had told me about the Fire Nation being at war—and not being able to forget all that her brother had said about them being evil—I knew that the village was in trouble!

Well, of course I couldn't let that happen. I mean, they only had Katara's brother there to protect them! And he wasn't even a bender!

I felt kinda bad for running into that Fire Nation guy—he looked a little like a friend of mine, except he had more hair and didn't have a burn mark—but seeing Katara again was worth it. And taking her village out of danger was definitely worth being captured. It wasn't like I was going to be there long, anyway.

Zuko

I had thought we could finally leave this frozen wasteland. I had thought that I would soon be back home, presenting the airbender's staff to my father as proof of who I had returned with.

Of course it would not be so simple.

My earlier expectations had been unfounded. The Avatar was not an old man with at least a century of skill behind him, but a child. I had thought this would work to my advantage.

Again, I thought wrong.

I only knew how wrong when the child drew himself up out of the water in a giant waterspout, casting me and my men overboard as if we were nothing.

I should have expected as much from the Avatar. I did—I had.

I underestimated him once. It will not happen again.

Katara

How did all of this happen?

I'm sitting now on the back of a giant bison—who is _flying_ through the _air_—in the company of my brother and the Avatar of legend, telling him what he has to do to master the four elements. It's like something out of one of Gran Gran's stories! I'll bet Sokka is so mad—he's always telling me not to pay attention to them anymore; that I've got to grow up.

Well, what do you think now, Sokka? The legends are true! And we're a part of them, now! We'll go to the North Pole. Aang will learn waterbending, and maybe I could, too! Sokka will be happy as long as he has food and can fight the Fire Nation. I'm guessing there will be a lot of both on the road ahead.

I can't help but feel a little sorry for Aang, though. He's just a kid, but he's being shouldered with all of this responsibility. I suppose I wasn't helping much, asking him about the Avatar like I did, when he never wanted to be the legendary master of the four elements.

How would I feel, if someone just came up to me and said, 'It's your job to save the world and keep it in balance'? It would be hard to take, and I'm two years older than he is!

But this is the way things have to be. And if nothing else, Sokka and I can help Aang on his way to mastering the four elements. He won't have to do this alone; that, I promise.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

Author's note: In apology for the lateness of my last post, I finished this chapter so I could put it up as well.

Just to let you all know, I really hate the last entry--Katara's. It starts out okay, but at the end, it just gets way to repetative of her earlier entry. I guess I don't have as good a grasp on her character as I thought I did. Would anyone like to offer me advice?

* * *

Book I: Water—Chapter Three: The Southern Air Temple

**Zuko**

This is all Uncle's fault!

If he hadn't accepted Zhao's invitation, he might never have had the time to interrogate my crew, and he would never have known about the Avatar!

Stupid old man. You just mention tea, and he's drawn like a moth to a flame. Zhao didn't deserve my respect. He probably didn't even want it.

And now he knows! Not only that, but now he's going after the Avatar himself!

How dare he take this from me! I've spent too long chasing the Avatar, too long following false leads and running into dead ends—two years of my life!—to surrender the one chance I have of restoring my honor. Zhao will not find the Avatar before me. I swear on my life and my honor as the crown prince of the Fire Nation.

I will capture the Avatar.

**Sokka**.

We're traveling with the Avatar. That's great!

We're the first people in a hundred years who have ever seen an air temple. Fantastic!

We get to meet the greatest old airbender monk in the world. Or, at least a statue of him. How exciting!

But is it really too much too ask for something to eat?

Neither of those two seem to need food—but I happen to be a warrior, and need meat to keep up my strength! What would we do if a firebender showed up? We already know they've come up here—Katara tried to hide it from Aang, but he's going to find out eventually.

Sometimes she can be too nice for her own good.

**Aang**

It's really nice to be home and all, but I get this creepy feeling walking around. Sure, it's weird because no one's around, but there's this weird smell in the air—kind of like a cold wind, but sharper. Its like that taste in the back of your mouth when you bite something too hard and your teeth hurt.

I wonder where everyone went? Katara was worried that firebenders had come up here, but that's impossible. The only way up is on a Flying Bison, and the last I checked, firebenders couldn't fly.

I'm not worried—the monks are probably off hiding somewhere. Air Nomads are better than anyone at blending in! I'll bet they're traveling around the Earth Kingdom in caravans like I heard stories about.

Anyway, it's like Gyatso said. Can't think too much about what happened in the past—I've gotta think about what's here now.

**Katara**

It's amazing to think that we were the first people to set foot in the Air Temple in almost a hundred years! And probably the first people outside the Air Nomads in...ever!

It's more sad than annoying that Sokka didn't think of it like that, but I can't say I'm surprised. All he ever thinks about is food and fighting.

Even though being there was wonderful, I know it was painful for Aang. It's hard loosing your family so suddenly. It happened to me, too.

But I think it will only make us stronger. I feel like we're pieces of whole families, come together to create a new family, like the two parts of a Yin Yang.

We'll help Aang through this, and he won't have to do it alone. We're family now, and that's what family does.


End file.
